Mama Snail
Mama Snail is a female character and mother of Baby Snail. She first appears in the episode "Baby Snail." She is a silent character and appears in during the last third of the episode. Appearance Mama Snail is a large female snail, she is around the same size as Squishington, Molly Coddle and Mr. Bumpy. She has yellow skin, red lips and a brown curled shell. She has large eyes up on stalks, purple eyelids, black pupils and long eyelashes. Role in the Series In the episode, Mr Bumpy and Squishington discover Baby Snail alone and decide to rescue her from a robotic parakeet. While Squishington goes off to search for the baby's mother, Mr. Bumpy looks after the little snail and eventually bonds with it. Molly Coddle reminds Bumpy that soon that he will have to return Baby Snail to her mother, much to Bumpy's disappointment. Soon, Squishington returns with Mama Snail and tells Mr. Bumpy that she's ready to take Baby Snail home. However, Mr. Bumpy doesn't want to lose Baby Snail and decides to run away. Bumpy tries to get away on the top shelf and hides Baby Snail, but after accidentally knocking over a sea shell and a pile of books, Bumpy believes that Baby Snail is squashed and becomes distraught for putting her in danger. It is then revealed that Baby Snail is alive and Bumpy becomes overwhelmed with joy and kisses the baby all over. Bumpy then tells his friends Baby Snail is okay and he will return her to her mother right away. At the end, Mr. Bumpy gives Baby Snail one last hug and then returns her to her Mother. As the snail family leave, Mr. Bumpy ecstatically tells Mama Snail he is willing to baby sit and he loves babies. In the Christmas special Twas the Night Before Bumpy, Mama Snail makes an appearance along with Baby Snail. Mama Snail appears in the opening scene with Baby Snail on her back, adjusting the star on the Christmas tree. The Snail family appear again watching Squishington's tap dance performance along with the rest of the bachground characters/ Mama Snail is also seen in the Bump in the Night opening. Gallery Squish found mama snail.JPG|Squishington calling out to Mr Bumpy that they found Mama Snail Mama snail squish and molly.JPG|Mama Snail along side with Squishington and Molly Coddle Bumpy about to give baby back to mother.JPG|Bumpy, Squishington and Molly saying goodbye to the snail family Bumpy giving baby snail one last hug.JPG|Bumpy giving Baby Snail one last hug before returning her to Mama Snail Bumpy returning baby to her mama.JPG|Bumpy returning Baby Snail to her mother Bumpy saying he can babysit any time.JPG|Mama Snail leaving with her baby while Bumpy saying he's willing to babysit Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 12.48.40 pm.png|Mama Snail and Baby Snail helping put the star on the Christmas tree Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 1.04.41 pm.png|Mama Snail and her baby watch Squishington's tap dance performance. Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 1.48.39 pm.png|Mama Snail appearing in the Bump in the Night theme Screen Shot 2016-10-06 at 1.48.29 pm.png|Mama Snail hoisting Mr. Bumpy along with the rest of the background characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters